


An Angel reaching for the sky

by Wickedbooks101



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, I hope you enjoy having your heart ripped from your chest, This Is Sad, but this is pure angst, im so sorry, like I sobbed writing this, tw death and illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedbooks101/pseuds/Wickedbooks101
Summary: The world seemed to stay still in those final moments, as both parents hugged the girl close to their chest.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An Angel reaching for the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So have pure heartbreaking Orphydice angst featuring baby Tessa...
> 
> I developed this idea with my incredible friend Jem, And it was so much fun writing this! (Thank you so much Jem! You’re the best and the sweetest thing! ❤️!)  
> and this has been sitting in my drafts for a couple months, so I’m finally publishing it!  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> (Also feel free to join the Tessa protection squad-)

Hades used to avoid Up Above. He spent as little time there as possible, but recently things had changed. A little over six years ago, Theresa had been born, the child of Orpheus and Eurydice . For the first few years, each time his wife was reunited with him, all she could speak about was how much the little girl had grown in a year, and all she had accomplished. It was evident to the God of the Underworld that it made his wife happy, which, in turn, made him happy too.. 

In the year where Tessa had had her second birthday, Hades decided to stop by the bar as he went to pick up his wife and to finally meet the little girl. From the moment he saw her and heard her shy, innocent voice asking the mighty king of the underworld to play with him, Hades knew he would do anything to protect the little girl.

Since then, the bar patrons were used to seeing a softer side of the God of Death when it came to young Tessa; in addition to that Hades started stopping by for a few days at the start and end of spring.

Hades looked forward to seeing the little girl as did Persephone - he couldn’t wait to see his wife look so radiant as she picked up the little girl after months of not seeing her, followed by him receiving a hug from the innocence that was Tessa; who didn’t seem to fear him as so many others did.

As soon as he stepped off the train and didn’t see the girl waiting there and holding one of her parents hands, he knew something was wrong - Persephone did too. Only one person stood on the platform, and that was Hermes who had a concerned, distraught look upon his face.

The couple greeted their long time friend Hermes as they scanned the area looking for the girl or her parents but finding nothing; which was unusual seeing as at least one member of the family always received them since Orpheus had brought Eurydice back from the underworld. Both their minds rushing to the worst case scenario,  _ what if something had happened to Theresa or her parents during the harsh winter? _

“Hermes, where are they?”

Hermes closed his eyes slowly and tried to gain the courage to share with the other two Gods the reason that the mortal family they cared the most was nowhere in sight, after they inevitably asked the whereabouts of the girl.

“Hermes… did something happen to Tessa?” The God of the Underworld asked with an increasingly worried tone of voice. Hermes looked up softly at the God as he finally broke the news which no one wanted to hear.

“She’s been with a high fever for over a week.” 

“Can we see her Hermes?” Persephone asked immediately, worried, seeing as she knew how fatal the end of the winter fevers could be; she knew how quickly they could claim a grown adult life, and even more so when it came to children. She hoped that she hadn’t come too late and she hoped the fever wasn’t too advanced. Persephone did her best to try to get those intrusive thoughts out of her head, the ones where she assumed that the worse could happen.

The walk to the house was silent with Hermes leading the way. Hades held his wife’s hand and gave reassuring squeezes if he felt her shake. The same thing was running through both Hades and Hermes’ minds - the possibility of losing the little girl who they both cherished so much was high and they both knew it.

“Lover, she’s going to be fine,” Hades muttered softly as they arrived at the young parents home, even though he didn’t fully believe his own words. 

Hades brought his wife’s hands to his lips, kissing them softly as their eyes met, sharing an anxious glance between the two. As the door to the small cottage house opened, Orpheus came into view, clearly surprised at the guests.

Persephone looked at the poet: he looked exhausted, almost as if he had been through hell and back again once more. Persephone couldn’t help but notice the large eye bags underneath his eyes, the hair which sticked out all over the place, his clothing all crumpled up, and a lingering face of concern as he kept looking back into the house.

“Uh- hey, is there anything I can help you with?” Orpheus spoke in a soft voice, as he tried fixing his hair and straightening his clothing awkwardly. “Sorry we weren’t expecting visitors or else-“

Persephone cut him off. “Orpheus, we came in unannounced, you don’t need to apologise… Hermes told us Tessa has been ill.”

The young father nodded shyly and invited the three Gods into his house in silence, moving ahead quickly as he made his way from the entryway into the kitchen and living room area, before stopping at the door of their bedroom.

Persephone and Hades walked after Hermes, took their things and set them in the entryway, and then they followed Orpheus around the small house. It didn't take long for a child's cries to be heard from the bedroom adjacent to the living room and kitchen. 

“Feel free to enter,” Orpheus spoke as he approached his wife who cradled their daughter to her chest, before slowly whispering in Eurydice’s ear that the Gods were visiting.

Persephone walked in first. She saw Eurydice sitting in the center of the bed, cradling Tessa in her arms, who cried and hid herself in her mother's shirt.

“You’re safe, lovely, it’s going to be okay baby girl.” Eurydice did the best that she could at consoling her child but there was so little she could do to make her feel better, and it drove her insane. It was the most horrible sensation to a mother, to see their child in pain and suffering, knowing that there’s nothing you can do to make it better. 

Eurydice was feeling as if she had failed as a mom, not being able to do much more than utter empty promises, that, with each passing moment, she believed less and less.

“Mama it hurts, please make it stop.''

Eurydice let another helpless tear fall as she shared a look with her husband, trembling as she pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead, feeling it somewhat warmer than before, sharing a concerned look with her husband.

“Shh Tessa, mommy’s here, breathe love.” 

“Is she doing any better?” Hermes asked as he entered the room accompanied by Hades, who fixed his eyes upon Tessa, who looked so fragile, so down. Where was the girl who was so full of life and so talkative, the girl he missed so much?

“It’s gone up again,” Eurydice softly said, as she felt her daughter sob into her shirt, checking her temperature once again in a vain hope it had miraculously gone down in the moment she had last checked. She watched Tessa desperately look around, seeming not to recognize the people surrounding her, as she tried shaking her head as if that might help, before burying her face on her mothers shirt once again.

“Mama, the noise,” Tessa softly said in between sobs as Eurydice pulled her closer.

Eurydice tried to keep strong, it was what everyone around her was so used to seeing her be, she had to be strong for her baby, but it was so hard, the feeling of helplessness, that she could possibly lose her daughter. It was becoming too much.

For a few minutes, everyone kept as quiet as possible in order not to disturb Tessa, the only noise that filled the room was the girl's soft crying. Persephone held onto Hades, feeling the occasional tear slipping from her eye - she had seen people succumb to fevers like this before. She knew the recovery rate was rare, especially in young children. When she had been told Tessa was ill, she had just hoped that she hadn’t gotten to this point. Deep down, Persephone knew the girl had just a few hours before passing… but she was in denial, Tessa was just six, she didn’t deserve this! She had her whole life ahead of her.

Hades was angry, scared. He was scared of losing the girl he cherished so dearly, and angry, the girl was just six and she didn’t deserve any of this, she deserved to grow up, lead a fulfilling life.

“Mama?” Everyone looked at Tessa as she spoke out in a fragile voice.

“Yes love?”

“I think I might throw up.” 

Orpheus shared another look with his wife, it had been about an hour since they had managed to get Tessa to eat, they hoped she would manage to keep it down, which didn't seem to happen as just minutes after she spoke, she was sick over her mother.

“‘Rydice, get changed, I’ll stay with her in the living room.” Orpheus said while gently removing Tessa from her mother's lap, pressing a kiss on the top of Eurydice’s head.

“It’s going to be okay, lover,” Orpheus tried to console his wife, but at the same time, he didn’t believe what he was telling her.

He brought Tessa to the living room, sitting on the couch, cradling his daughter.

“Papa?” Tessa’s soft voice called as she looked up, meeting her eyes with her dad’s, before nuzzling her face in Orpheus’ shirt.

“I’m here baby girl,I’m here,” Orpheus held her close as he brought his lips to her forehead, finding it burning hot, somehow warmer than it had been.

“Orpheus, here, she needs something to drink,” Hermes extended a glass of water he had meanwhile gotten from the kitchen before handing it to Orpheus.

“Tess, can you drink some water for me love?” Tessa further nuzzled in Orpheus' chest, shaking her head.

“C'mon, love, it’s going to make you feel better.” Orpheus helped bring the cup to Tessa's lips despite that she kept refusing to drink, which made Orpheus’ concern only grow. “Tessa, please, for papa?” He asked, feeling a wave of relief as the girl finally got some hydration; she didn’t drink much, but at least she managed to have some, which Orpheus saw as progress, one step closer to recovery… or so he hoped.

Orpheus began hearing soft cries coming from their bedroom which quickly turned into loud sobbing - he knew it was Eurydice. She had been keeping strong, barely crying other than sometimes letting a tear fall, he was glad she was finally letting herself feel, but on the other hand, he knew that a parents’ worst nightmare was what was going through Eurydice’s mind, what led her to that state.

“Orpheus, give her to me, go check on your wife.” Orpheus muttered a thank you to Persephone who sat on the winged chair with Hades standing next to it, both with concerned looks upon their faces.

“Tessa, can you stay with aunt Persephone for a bit? Papa will be right here.” He mouthed a thank you to Persephone as he set a confused looking Tessa upon Persephone’s lap.

“‘Rydice?” Orpheus opened the door to their bedroom as his wife’s sobbing grew louder and more desperate. He found her kneeling besides Tessa’s bed, holding onto Tessa’s doll, hiding her face in her hands. 

The sight broke Orpheus. Eurydice, who was always so strong, who kept all her emotions in check and managed to stay composed during the last troubling week. Orpheus didn’t say anything, and instead he just sat down besides his wife and pulled her close. 

He knew what was going through her mind, it was obvious. They were all well aware of the concerned but pitiful looks the three Gods were sharing between them, they also knew that children’s Tessa’s age rarely ever survived these kinds of fevers. They had only just started to process it, before hope lingered that Tessa would make a full recovery, but they now knew that most likely wouldn’t happen, and it was becoming imminent that they were going to lose Tessa.

“We- can-“ As Eurydice tried to speak, only sobs came out, she was face to face with her worst nightmare - losing her daughter, the light of her life, the little girl who brought her so much happiness and moments of pure bliss. 

“We can’t loo-“ Eurydice didn’t finish her sentence, as if saying it out loud would make it real. What did the six year old do to deserve this? 

Orpheus was at a loss for words, the poet didn’t know what to say. He wished that he could assure his wife that Tessa was going to recover, but sincerely he scarcely believed that. He felt so impotent, so useless and a bad father - how could he have let this happen?

Tessa’s distressing sobs along with calling for her parents, both which they had gotten so acquainted with the last few days, began echoing from the living room.

“ _ Oh Tessa, _ ” Eurydice said as she trembled, getting up from the floor, she was shaking so much she could barely walk without being supported by Orpheus. How could she have been selfishly crying in the room when her daughter was so sick in the living room, clearly so distraught and needing her parents?

Eurydice came out, feeling three pairs of eyes looking sadly at her, as she moved towards her daughter, she found her In Persephone’s lap, who pressed her lips against Tessa’s forehead before looking at her husband with concern.

“It seems warmer...” Persephone said as she handed the girl back to her mother, who just nodded in confirmation after checking for herself.

Eurydice sat on the couch, Tessa facing her chest, as she cried softly, cuddling her mother. Orpheus sat down besides Eurydice, taking one of Tessa’s hands, attempting to bring some comfort to his daughter.

“Mama?”

“Yes, love?” 

“I’m sleepy.” 

_ No,no,no,no  _ was the only thought on Eurydice’s mind. She couldn’t let her daughter fall asleep, she knew the implications, she couldn’t lose Tessa, her daughter, her little bundle of joy.

“Baby, can you stay awake for mama a bit longer?”

Tessa didn’t reply and instead just nuzzled her face on Eurydice’s shirt.

“Orpheus?” Hermes called out from where he stood besides the other two Gods, who couldn’t do much other than silently sit there and somehow try to bring comfort to the parents as they faced a parents’ worst nightmare.

“Y-yes, Mister Hermes?” 

“Where’s her herbal medicine? I can go get it - it might do her some good.”

Eurydice started sobbing again as she brought Tessa closer to her, she was filled with fear and guilt, they had run out of it last night. She was scared it was their fault that they hadn’t been able to provide their daughter with the best medicine which could result in them losing their baby girl.

“W-we ran out last night,” Orpheus said, clearly ashamed and embarrassed.

“I‘m going to get some for you, don’t worry about cost.” 

“Thank you Mister Hermes,” Orpheus said, as he looked at his daughter in terror of losing her.

“Try to keep her awake,” Hermes said before he headed out the door in a desperate last attempt to save the little girl's life.

Persephone and Hades watched in silence, they couldn’t do much, both hating the feeling of helplessness as they saw the young couple try to save their daughter. Persephone knew the medicine wouldn’t do much, but she didn’t want to disappoint the parents. All she could do was sit there and look at the sad scene unfolding in front of her, letting tears stream down her cheeks. She had known Tessa since she was born, she was the sweetest and most kind hearted little girl, she deserved a bright future and not succumbing to a fever like that.

Hades knew death. It didn’t often affect him as much, but the God of the Underworld had a soft spot for Theresa, he loved the girl. He had so many happy memories of her asking to play with him, not being afraid, just being an innocent child. She was the reason he now came Up Above more often, he wished things wouldn’t change, he hoped Theresa would somehow overcome her illness, even though he knew it was highly unlikely. He stayed there staring at the scene, with his hand on Persephone’s shoulder as he prayed for the girl to recover.

“I’m so tired mama.” 

“Stay awake f-for a bit longer, for mama okay?” Eurydice said, she was trembling so much, she knew what would happen if her girl went to sleep.

“Mama, why are you shaking?” 

Eurydice didn’t know how to reply. She was barely being able to hold her daughter in the frenzied state she was in. Orpheus knew this and gently picked up Tessa and then set her down in his lap.

“Tessa, how about we eat something and then you get some sleep?”

“Not hungry, dada.” 

“C'mon, love, it’ll make you feel better.” Tessa shook her head and once again laid her head on Orpheus' chest.

“I can make some soup for Theresa...” The God of the Underworld suggested he had been quiet since they entered the house; Hades rarely cooked for anyone but his wife, but he knew those two parents needed support and Tessa could use the nutrients.

“He’s really good at them,” Persephone said as she looked at her husband tenderly.

“N-no you don’t have to,” Eurydice said, slightly embarrassed, as she started getting up to try and make some food.

“Eurydice, focus on keeping Tessa awake, Hades and I will take care of it.” Hades had already moved to the kitchen and was setting out the ingredients, and he was soon joined by his wife.

“C’mon, Tessa, can you keep awake for mama?” 

Tessa tried mumbling something but she could barely keep her eyes open.

“Orpheus...” Eurydice called out softly, as she looked at her daughter starting to fall asleep.

“Baby girl, Mister Hades is getting you some soup, okay?” The couple saw Tessa trying to open her eyes and stay awake for her parents, but she was struggling, it was so clear that the girl was in a lot of pain, and it broke the young couple knowing that they couldn’t save her.

“Mama? Dada?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.” 

Orpheus had a feeling that these were going to be the last words he would ever hear her say as he saw Tessa starting to drift to sleep and Eurydice’s eyes being fixed upon her chest.

“We love you so much sweetheart,” Orpheus said, his vision blurry with tears as he once again held her close to his chest.

“C’mon love, hang on for mama.” 

Hades looked back upon the couple as he sensed something he hoped was just worry; he shared a look of concern with his wife as they realized Tessa was asleep.

“I’m so sorry Tessa, I’m so sorry baby girl,” Eurydice said as she held her sleeping daughter’s hand and watched her breathing get slower and slower.

“I’m so sorry Orpheus.” 

“You don’t have to apologize for nothin’ ‘Rydice.” 

Orpheus knew the girl had minutes until she passed, her breathing was so slow and growing slower by the minute.

He silently picked Tessa up and put her in her in Eurydice’s trembling arms, so she could live her final moments being held by her mother. Orpheus wrapped one arm around Eurydice and the other held Tessa’s little hand. 

The world seemed to stay still in those final moments, as both parents hugged the girl close to their chest.

A few moments later, Hades felt Tessa’s soul enter the Underworld. He was in shock - his fingers let the bowl in his hand fall to the floor, his body followed, the King of the Underworld sank onto his knees. Persephone rushed to her husband's aid as they looked solemnly upon the living room. Orpheus and Eurydice didn’t register the bowl falling or the noise it made, they were too focused on their daughter.

Eurydice saw her daughter's chest stop moving, her hands immediately went into a frenzy of desperately trying to find a pulse on the wrist and neck but ultimately, finding nothing even after checking multiple times for minutes on end.

_ Tessa couldn’t be dead, she couldn't, she was just six, she didn’t deserve it…  _ was the only thought that went through Eurydice’s head, it was only then sinking in that, they weren’t seeing their daughter again.

The scream which came out of Eurydice’s mouth was inhuman, it pierced the ears of anyone who was close, it was a scream of desperation, of loss. Everyone who heard it would certainly never forget it, seeing as it was the reflection of a mother’s greatest loss.


End file.
